A number of displays technologies such as liquid crystal display (LCD), light emitting diode (LED) backlit LCD, organic light emitting diode (OLED), are available in the market place today. These displays are available in various sizes (form factors). Also, these displays, mostly, are hard glass devices and may not be flexible (for example, to fold, roll, etc). Further, the price of these displays increase almost exponentially with an increase in the screen size (i.e., length and breadth). One of the approaches that have been devised is to couple two or more displays to increase the screen size while minimizing the cost.
However, the displays, generally, include a larger active area and a comparatively smaller inactive area (shaded area). For handling the displays during the manufacture phase, a fixed area (for example, area covering X pixels) along the border of the displays may be made inactive and this inactive area is referred to as the “porch”. FIG. 1(a) depicts a first display 101, which includes, an active area 110 surrounded by an inactive area 112 and the front view 115 depicts an uniform thickness of the porch along the width of the first display 101. FIG. 1(b) depicts a second display 121, which includes, an active area 120 surrounded by an inactive area 122 and the front view 125 depicts an uniform thickness of the porch along the width of the second display 121. Such an approach may lead forming of a dark band 133 at the junction of the first and the second displays 101 and 121 if the first and second displays 101 and 121 are combined to form a larger display 131. The front view 135 depicts a uniform thickness of the porch along the width of the combined display 131.
Also, the edges of the first and the second display 101 and 121 may be metalized and due to manufacturing limitations the edges may be physical imperfect. Due to physical imperfections, the two displays 101 and 121 may not be adjoined, seamlessly, end to end. This disjointment of the two displays 101 and 121 at the edges may result in visually observable imperfections.